


Happy Ending

by CRUSHER_KNIGHT



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT/pseuds/CRUSHER_KNIGHT
Summary: Wintera has made some mistakes but nobody can believe the fact that he has changed instead they believe he is putting on an act a few days after an incident his memories come back to haunt him.
Kudos: 2





	Happy Ending

People in Conton were still not happy with the fact that Wintera was brought back to life and was just allowed to walk around the city sure he had people keeping an eye on him mainly the time patroller Android 101, but it still didn’t change people’s minds about him he tries to claim that he’s changed and learned his lessons but no one is going to buy it.

Whenever he walked the streets of Conton people scowl at him giving him disgusted looks they all know who he is and they all know what he has done most of the time patrollers hell even Sariel who owns a redemption center for the villains believe that he cannot be changed so this made him feel a bit lonely… A feeling he had never felt before. 

It has been a few days since the incident with Vegeta that experience made him feel scared for a second he thought he was going to die and go back to Hell he shuddered at the thought of that, Wintera was walking on the streets of Conton alone this time since Android 101 was out on a mission he rubbed his arm nervously looking at the time patrollers he passed by who just gave him either fearful or disgusted expressions this hurt the Frieza Race as he tried to avoid making eye-contact with other people he passed.

Wintera use to be an evil tyrant of his own realm who cared for nobody but himself and had no remorse for those he killed but now he’s just a simple Frieza Race he lost the ability to create portals to his world besides even if he did go back what would the point be? Believe it or not, it actually would bring him back bad memories… Memories that still haunt him.

A shadow formed on one of the walls of one of the buildings he passed he turned around to see the shadow form into the monster that was Wingeta Baby this made his eyes widen in fear as the pupils shrunk to small dots.

 _“I will be here to remind you of what you did.”_ The shadow spoke a menacing grin appeared on his face “You want them to believe that you have changed and you’re all nice now? That will never happen nobody forgives you and no one feels sympathy for you.”

Wintera backed up his shaking hands clenched into fists as he gulped nervously seeing his cowardliness made the shadow laugh maniacally. 

_“Oh, how amusing! You use to be an evil tyrant who ruled an entire realm all to himself but now you are just resorted to a pathetic weakling all of your powers have been stripped away! You can’t go back home or can’t defend yourself!”_ The shadow mocked enjoying his fear Wintera looked down at the ground holding his head trying his best to ignore the shadow’s words.

Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore Wintera’s eyes became white voids as a shadowy-smoke started coming out of his eyes he began crying loudly this made the shadow laugh more enjoying seeing him in this state.

“All I wanted was a happy ending!” Wintera shouted crying as he looked at the sky shortly after the shadow disappeared as Wintera’s eyes turn normal and the shadowy-smoke faded the Frieza Race blinked tears still streaming down his face he looked over at a group of time patrollers who were staring at him with faces of confusion and concerned he got up silently staring at everyone before ran off to hide from the public.


End file.
